naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach and Fullmetal Alchemist: Storm Warriors
Naruto, Fairy Tail, Bleach & Fullmetal Alchemist: Storm Warriors is an action-packed, fighting crossover video game that covers up the entire crossover series and will also include an additional filler story arc taking place after the New Allied Forces Arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Story Gameplay Gameplay Controls (PS4) *Left A. Stick: Move Character *Right A. Stick: Rotate Camera/Switch Lock-on Targets *X: Jump **Double Jump: X x2 **Fast Movement: Left A. Stick + X **Rebound: X before hitting ground *Circle: Combo Attacks **Tilt: Left A. Stick (Any Direction) + Circle **Throw: R1 + Circle **Charged Attack: Hold Circle *Square: Ranged **Charged Ranged: Hold Square **Ranged Combo Attacks: Press Square with similar manners as the regular Combo Attacks (Note: Only used for certain ranged-type characters) *Triangle: Special Attack 1 **Special Attack 2: Left A. Stick (Up) + Triangle **Ultimate Attack: Triangle + Circle *L1: Block *L2: Dash **Back Dash: Left A. Stick (Down) + L2 *R1: Lock-on/off Targets *R2: Transform *D-Pad Up: Switch Characters *D-Pad Left: Select Tool Tablet *D-Pad Right: Select Command Tablet *D-Pad Down: Energy Charge *Start: Pause Gameplay Controls (Xbox One) * Playable Characters *Naruto Uzumaki (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Summoning: Gamikichi) *Naruto Uzumaki {Kurama Link Mode} (Sage Kurama Link Mode, Kurama Mode, Summoning: Gamikichi) *Naruto Uzumaki {Six Paths Kurama Link Mode} (Six Paths Kurama) *Natsu Dragneel (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Dragon Force) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bankai, Hollow Mask, Blut) *Edward Elric (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Sasuke Uchiha (Mangekyō Sharingan, Susanoo, Summoning: Aoda) *Sasuke Uchiha {Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan} (Eternal Susanoo, Summoning: Aoda) *Sasuke Uchiha {Rinnegan} (Complete Body - Susanoo) *Gray Fullbuster (Ice Devil Slayer) *Tōshirō Hitsugaya (Bankai, Dragon Force) *Alphonse Elric (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Hinata Hyūga (Twin Lion Fists Mode) *Lucy Heartfilia (Star Dress: Aquarius Form) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai, Bankai) *Sakura Haruno (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Juvia Lockser (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Karin Kurosaki (Bankai) *May Chang *Erza Scarlet (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Armadura Fairy) *Erza Scarlet {2nd Version} (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Purgatory Armor, Morning Star Armor, Wind God Armor) *Erza Scarlet {Japanese Hakama} (Flight Armor, Lightning Empress Armor, Robe of Yūen, Nakagami Armor) *Wendy Marvell (Dragon Force) *Kakashi Hatake (Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan) *Jellal Fernandes (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Meredy *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai, Senkei) *Roy Mustang (Celestial Cloth Armor) *Riza Hawkeye *Alex Louis Armstrong *Sai *Shikamaru Nara *Ino Yamanaka *Chōji Akimichi (Butterfly Chōji Mode, Super Expansion Mode) *Kiba Inuzuka *Shino Aburame *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Tenten *Gajeel Redfox (Iron Shadow Dragon Mode) *Panther Lily {Battle Shift Mode} *Levy McGarden *Mirajane Strauss (Satan Soul, Satan Soul: Sitri) *Elfman Strauss (Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul) *Lisanna Strauss *Romeo Conbolt *Sting Eucliffe (Dragon Force) *Rogue Cheney (Dragon Force) *Yukino Agria *Kagura Mikazuchi (Archenemy Unsheathed) *Renji Abarai (Bankai) *Momo Hinamori (Bankai) *Uryū Ishida *Orihime Inoue *Yasutora Sado (Brazo Izquiedra del Diablo) *Rangiku Matsumoto *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Ling Yao *Ling Yao {Greed} (Full-Body Carbon Form) *Lan Fan *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Yamato *Shizune *Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Minato Namikaze (Kurama Chakra Mode, Yin Kurama Mode) *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Tobirama Senju *Hashirama Senju (Chakra Enhanced Swords, Sage Mode, Wooden Golem Mode, Sage Art Wood Release: True Several Thousand Hands) *Gaara (Kazekage Mode, Shukaku) *Temari *Kankurō (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *Killer B (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyūki) *A (Lightning Release Chakra Mode) *Mei Termuī *Ōnoki *Mifune *Cana Alberona *Loke *Freed Justine *Bickslow *Evergreen *Laxus Dreyar *Makarov Dreyar (Giant: Titan Form) *Lyon Vastia *Izuru Kira *Shūhei Hisagi (Shikai, Bankai) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiryoku Limiter Removal) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Suì-Fēng (Shunkō) *Yoruichi Shihōin (Shunkō) *Kisuke Urahara *Izumi Curtis *Scar *Zampano {Chimera Form} *Jerso {Chimera Form} *Darius {Chimera Form} *Heinkel {Chimera Form} *Van Hohenheim *Obito Uchiha (Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Gedo Statue) *Obito Uchiha {Six Paths} (Sword of Nunoboko) *Madara Uchiha (Rinnegan, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Mard Geer Tartaros (Etherious Form) *Sōsuke Aizen *Pride (Surplice Cloth Armor) *Nagato *Konan (Angel Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Susanoo, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Samehada Fusion) *Deidara (C2 Dragon) *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda II) *Kabuto Yakushi *Zabuza Momochi *Haku *Hanzō *Mū *Rasa *Gengetsu Hōzuki *A *Kyōka (Etherious Form) *Silver Fullbuster *Jackal (Etherious Form) *Tempester (Etherious Form) *Keyes *Seilah (Limit Release Mode) *Ezel (Slash Attack Mode) *Torafuzar (Etherious Form) *Franmalth (Revolution - Hades Form) *Future Rogue Cheney (White Shadow Dragon Mode) *Minerva Orland *Midnight *Cobra *Racer *Angel *Gin Ichimaru (Bankai) *Kaname Tōsen (Bankai) *Yammy Llargo (Resurrección - Ira) *Coyote Starrk (Resurrección - Los Lobos) *Baraggan Louisenbarin (Resurrección - Arogante) *Tier Harribel (Resurrección - Tiburon) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Resurrección - Murcielago, Resurrección - Segunda Etapa) *Nnoitra Gilga (Resurrección - Santa Teresa) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (Resurrección - Pantera) *Lust *Envy (True Lizard Form) *Gluttony *Sloth *Wrath (Ultimate Eye) *Solf J. Kimblee *Shao-Fū *Hun-Gao *Lee Yun *Neptune Kaiser (Atlantean Cloth Armor) *Sea Horse Baian *Scylla Io *Chrysaor Krishna *Limnade Caça *Kraken Isaak *Siren Sorrento *Sea Dragon Kanon *Tahno Ōtsutsuki (Tenseigan Chakra Mode, Muro Fusion, Summoning: Statue of Hamura) *Muro Ōtsutsuki *Kenshi Uchiha (Rinnegan, Complete Body - Susanoo) *Saiga Minazuki (Bankai) *Chen-Li *Aya Hitsuragi *Wraith *Shriek *Talon *Thorn (Dragon Skin: Living Weapon) *Azael *Garyo *Alekis Wolfheim Playable Characters (Boss Fights only) * Non-Playable Characters *Carla *Frosch *Happy *Kon *Lector *Winry Rockbell Teams * Playable Stages *3rd Labratory *Amegakure (Upper, Lower) *Chūnin Exams Stadium *Cube *Five Kage Summit Venue *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Great Snowfield of Iron *Island Turtle *Lightning Desert *Konohagakure - Village Square *Konohagakure - Village Center (Day, Evening, Night, Village Square, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Konohagakure - City Streets (Day, Evening, Night) *Konohagakure Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Konohagakure Ocean City *Sunagakure (Day, Night) *Third Training Fields *Tonika Village *War Zone *Valley of the End (Sunny, Rainy, Destroyed) Boss Battles This is the list of the boss battles featured in this game: *Team Warriors vs. Tai-Lao *Team Warriors vs. Kakashi Hatake, Jellal Fernandes, Byakuya Kuchiki & Roy Mustang *Tōshirō Hitsugaya & Wendy Marvell vs. Hyōrinmaru *Naruto Uzumaki vs. Haku *Edward Elric, Naruto Uzumaki, Natsu Dragneel, Ichigo Kurosaki & Gray Fullbuster vs. Neptune Kaiser Navigation Category:Video Game